Field of the Invention
The invention relates to swimming pools, in particular a new swimming pool and novel method for making the pool appear cleaner without relying upon filters, vacuums and other tools used in the current state of the art. It also is directed towards camouflage pools used to conceal a hunter or soldier who is wearing a congruent camouflage pattern.
Description of the Related Art
Pools have been the source of relaxation and entertainment for many years. They are also used for other purposes such as swimming, bathing, cleaning, reducing and or elevating body temperatures. They provide an environment for reduced stress and efficient exercise, providing greater resistance than air.
Clean pools are desirable and many bright inviting coatings are encouraged to make the water look clear and blue. Most above ground pools come with a solid color interior and solid color exterior, or in a tropical design with pictures of fish and cartoon like sea creatures. Present day swimming pools, in particular portable and above ground pools are often designed to mimic an environment entirely different than their surroundings and stand out like a sore thumb.
Inevitably dirt, leaves, sticks, bugs, grass, lawn clippings, pine needles, sticks, and other debris are introduced into a pool from the environment and make the water, bottom and side of the swimming pools appear dirty. In particular, matter is suspended, dissolves, sinks or floats in the water when a person, animal, toy, or other object enters the pool. The non-dissolved and suspended matter is highly visible in most pools and highly undesirable.
Suspended, sunken and floating matter is particularly noticeable with inflatable, portable and above ground pools. As these types of pools are often seasonal, dirt is highly visible when the pools are being folded or packaged for storage, and will stain or make the pool appear worn when it is unpackaged for the next season.
Although systems exist to filter debris from the top of the pool and to clean the walls and bottoms of the pool using vacuums, robots and brushes, these systems are expensive, require regular maintenance and are susceptible to wear and tear. Furthermore, many of these cleaning systems require a power source, and many are inoperable when the pool is in use. In some cases the cleaning systems may cause electrical shock, injury, or death. Strong chemical cleaners and scrubbing of pool walls, floors and bottoms puts additional strain and wear on the materials of the wall and floor surfaces.
Bright colored pools are not desirable for hunting or military applications as they expose the hunter or soldier's position, and filters and other robots may be impracticable or make the use of a swimming or relaxing pool undesirable on the base or in the field.
Camouflage is used to hide objects such as weapons, clothing, and vehicles. It is commonly used by hunters or soldiers in military operations to hide in their environment. Notably, camouflage has been recently discovered to be effective when applied to tires and sunglasses for these hunting and military applications. Rhoad, Don. F., Camouflage Eyewear, U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,655 (May 28, 1996); Hagan, Timothy, Camouflage Eyewear, U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,933 (Jun. 16, 1998); Camouflage Tire, U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,762 (Aug. 14, 2007).
However, to the knowledge of the inventor, prior to the invention disclosed herein there did not exist any swimming pools, in particular above ground swimming pools and portable pools utilizing camouflage to make the pools appear cleaner or to blend into their environment. There are also no portable camouflage pools suitable to conceal a person for hunting, camping, warfare or military operations. Moreover, the inventor is unaware of any camouflage, and in particular modern camouflage, being used in the manner and for the novel purposes herein described.